Marioneta
by negiro
Summary: Shadow y Knuckles pasan un timeout en el bar y de pronto los sucesos dan un vuelco irreal ¿Cómo se siente cuando no puedes controlar todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor y ni siquiera... tu propio cuerpo? Al estar atado a esos hilos invisibles, Shadow se dará cuenta de que está siendo dominado por un ser más poderoso, más oscuro y más inexorable. Un One-shot imperdible


**Este el primer fanfic que publico en . Me encantó escribir este One-shot, ¡es lo máximo!**

**Algunas de las fuentes en las que me inspiré para escribir esto fueron: **_**"Los Versos Satánicos"**_** de Salman Rushdie, "**_**Ensayo Sobre la Ceguera"**_** de José Saramago y la canción **_**"Clubbed to Death"**_** de Rob Dougan**

**Nota: **

**Este One-shot contiene una ligera pizca de Knouge y Shadamy. A pesar de este pequeño detalle, aún creo que deberías leerlo, la mayoría del plot principal no se basa en él.**

* * *

Se quedó un momento dando una hojeada al libro y luego lo cerró. Knuckles se hallaba en el otro asiento observando distraído el menú del bar. De pronto Shadow había comenzado a sentirse mareado

- Voy al baño un momento –le indicó a su amigo

Knuckles lo observó, y al verlo pálido y blanducho preguntó:

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No –la respuesta fue automática

- Te acompaño –Knuckles se levantó

- No, puedes quedarte

Nadie más se había dado cuenta, todos se hallaban distraídos cada uno en lo suyo

- No me voy a quedar, Shadz. No te ves bien –alegó Knux

Shadow ya no dijo nada más, estaba por desvanecerse, o algo así, ni siquiera él sabía lo que le estaba pasando. Llegaron a grandes pasos al baño. Knuckles sólo se aseguró de que no se halle nadie más, pues Shadow estaba avergonzado de sí por aquél síntoma nuevo y desconocido. Shadow se miró al espejo con las palmas de las manos apoyadas en el apoyador de lavamanos; Knuckles estaba de espaldas al espejo viendo la pared

- Cuando gustes –dijo

Justo después, sin siquiera pensarlo, más por una reacción del cuerpo, Shadow comenzó a retorcerse y arquear… cosas raras. Su corazón se aceleró. Cuando miró el lavamanos, se sorprendió al ver una sustancia verde violácea con gusarapos de especies desconocidas. Luego volvió a vomitar… sangre, una sangre oscura, casi negra. Dos veces más. Los ruidos eran horripilantes, como de una cámara de tortura impiadosa. Como una condena inaguantable, casi inhumana…

- ¿Qué me es-s-t-tá pas-s-sando? –se preguntó en voz baja, tiritando, asustado de la anomalía de su malestar

- ¿Todo bien, Shadz?

Knuckles estaba tan horripilado con los ruidos que ni se atrevía a dar vuelta. Shadow se miró en el espejo medio atontado, como sin poder saber si se hallaba en un sueño o en la realidad. La cabeza aún le daba vueltas, pero al menos ya sabía que lo peor había terminado. Entonces oyó una risa frívola, inhumana, diabólica, proviniendo de todas direcciones. Shadow la reconoció; era de Black Doom. Se dio la vuelta hacia Knuckles

- ¿…Oíste eso? –preguntó, curioso

- Oír, ¿qué? –replicó éste, pensando en los horripilantes ruidos de hace cinco minutos

- Nada. No importa

No lo había oído, pero eso era de esperarse. Sólo él lo había escuchado... pero, entonces ¿qué quería decir? ¿Qué Black Doom estaba… dentro de su mente? Sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo, y decidió por desinteresarse.

El mareo continuaba aprisionándolo. Lo había hundido tanto pero tanto que al final sintió que perdía el equilibrio y cayó de bruces al suelo… pero no se desmayó. Knuckles corrió a socorrerlo

- ¡Shadow!

Él no abrió los ojos; se sentía cada vez más y más mareado

- Estoy bien, estoy bien –dijo

De pronto alguien tocó la puerta

- ¡Ocupado! –gritó Knuckles

Movieron la chapa, pero la puerta estaba asegurada

- ¡Déjenme pasar! –dijo la voz de Rouge

Rouge, no puedes hasta que seas hombre –bromeó Knuckles

- ¡Ja, ja, muy gracioso! Y ahora, déjate de tonterías y ¡DÉJAME ENTRAR!

- Pero, ¿qué demonios te pasa? Es baño de hombres

Shadow levantó un poco la cabeza y se volteó hacia la puerta. Sentía que aquello que había provocado, fuera lo que fuera, tenía ácido, y le había dejado herida la garganta, que le reventaba de dolor

- Déjala pasar –susurró con voz ronca

- ¿Qué? ¿te volviste loco, muchacho? ¡Es una mujer! Se nos caerá la reputación si nos descubren, y… -cuando descubrió el rostro de Shadow pálido se horrorizó y cambió de opinión- Ya, está bien, la dejaremos entrar

Se levantó como una bala y desaseguró la puerta, la abrió y, a pesar de que había gente por ahí, jaló a Rouge hacia adentro como quien hace cualquier gesto normal. La chica chilló como una gatita, por lo visto impresionada ante la repentina aceptación. Knuckles aseguró la puerta detrás suyo

- Pero, ¿qué haces? –inquirió ella, volviéndose hacia él

- Y tú, ¿qué querías? –exigió Knuckles

Se miraron uno al otro frustrados, pero sus miradas se hallaban muy próximas, y sus labios muy peligrosamente cerca. No pudieron evitarlo. Se dieron un beso apasionado y al instante siguiente se separaron, algo temerosos. Pero Shadow no se había volteado hacia ellos. Rouge dijo:

- Pues yo vi que Shadow no andaba bien, y me preocupé por él

Al mencionar éstas palabras, ambos se aproximaron para verlo preocupados, no sea que el erizo no se haya volteado por estar agonizando de dolor

- Shadow, ¿te encuentras bien? –Rouge le miró intrigada

El estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero asintió. Rouge suspiró, aliviada, y Shadow sintió la cálida brisa de su suspiro en su rostro

- No te veías nada bien –susurró-, me asusté mucho ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

Shadow negó con la cabeza

- No hay nada –dijo con voz ronca

El ya lo sabía. Black Doom no era algo que Rouge o Knuckles pudieran arreglar, eso lo tendría que hacer él solo.

Ya harto de tener que mostrar tanta debilidad, intentó pararse, pero perdió el balance, no sentía los pies, y cayó de bruces al suelo. Rouge y Knuckles trataron de auxiliarlo, pero eso no serviría de nada

- Tranquilo, Shadow, tranquilo –dijo Rouge-, si te levantas tan rápido, te vas a hacer más daño. Déjame ayudarte –se colocó detrás suyo y apoyó su cabeza en sus piernas para que no vuela a sentir el contacto con el frío y duro suelo- ¿Mejor?

Shadow curvó los labios

- Gracias

- No hay problema

De pronto, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, lo que le hizo inevitablemente temblar. Preocupado, susurró:

- ¿Por q-qué me s-s-su-ce-de es-s-to? –la pregunta más bien fue a sí mismo

El sabía que se trataba de Black Doom pero, como él lo había dicho, ¿por qué le sucedía esto? ¿cómo era posible que Black Doom pudiera controlar el cuerpo de Shadow y lo que tenía en su interior? ¿cuál era aquél poder que le hacía poder hacer aquello? ¿cuál era su secreto? ¿utilizaba acaso muñecos vudú?

Tiritando, sin poder saber si era por frío, por miedo, por qué se yo, observó hacia la puerta, deseando poder hacer algo para detener el sufrimiento, el cuerpo que no controlaba, como si él fuese un muñeco, una marioneta, controlada por otro ser más poderoso, más terrible.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, miró hacia las luces, luces, las luces del lugar, mientras le parecía que se comenzaban a mover, a girar, alocadas, y algunas reían como brujillas, otras tarareaban, pero de pronto oyó algunas que cantaban en el ritmo de las que tarareaban "¡La muerta, María y, la viva, Amy, Amy, Amy Rose, Amy Rose!". Trató de levantarse, sintió que toda la sala se había obscurecido y que lo único que brillaba ahí eran aquellas luces que revoloteaban por su vista, que tarareaban y reían en su cabeza, y a la vez las voces estaban lejos, muy lejos, en las mismas luces. No sentía sus piernas, pero se veía a sí mismo corriendo hacia las luces que sonaban como detrás de una barrera, como si él tuviera los oídos tapados, pero quería llegar a oír bien lo que ellas decían, quería atravesar esa barrera que los separaba. Pero no había manera. Era desesperante, desconcertante…

Y de pronto, la escena se oscureció y todo se convirtió en negrura, hasta él.

* * *

**Aquí termina mi One-Shot. Escríbeme un review, ¡yo estaré complacida de leerlo!**


End file.
